Somehow
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Girl meets girl and they live happily ever after, thats the way its suppose to be. For Quinn and Rachel thats not how it goes. Regionals is coming up and the glee club has never looked less like a team they are divded over recent and not so recent drama. They need to get their act together if they want a shot at that first place trophey. An orignial song fixes everything right?


**Somehow**

* * *

I don't know how things got this it seemed only yesterday that things between us were perfect. The head cheerleader and the dorky glee kid it was as if our relationship was taken right out of a romance novel. Girl meets girl and they fall in love and live happily ever after, except for that last part.

I walk into the choir room and it's like the energy has been sucked out of us all. The rom has been divided, us 'losers' on one side and the jocks and cheerio's on the other. I know the glee kids blame me for this split that if isn't fixed will cost us regionals. They all warned me that getting involved with Quinn Fabray was a huge mistake that wouldn't end well for any of us. She used to be so sweet and caring back when we were kids she was my best friends and first love. And first loves are forever. But then again when I meet Quinn her name was still Lucy.

* * *

Mr Schue spent the better part of an hour going on and on about how we need to start acting likes a team, no more in fighting.

"Mr Schue if you don't mind I think we should be worrying about our set list the competition is two weeks away we need to be prepared" I interrupt

"Yeah I agree with Rupaul there's no way you're going to get the two of them acting like a team again" Santana says pointing between me and Quinn. There were murmurs of agreement from the other club members.

"Enough" Mr Schue silences the club. He was growing tired of their behaviour lately

"I think we should write original songs for regionals" I declare. It was sure to guarantee us first place and a trip to the big apple.

"All those in favour of voting Rachel down a third time?" Mercedes calls the vote and like the last two times I'm voted down.

After glee Quinn approached me. It had been months since we last spoke. I was sure this was another one of her sick jokes, there was probably someone with a slushy waiting around the corner.

"Rachel wait up!" Quinn yelled when a by passed her making a bee line for my locker.

"What do you Quinn? To tell the whole school more of my secrets? Or maybe laugh while I'm hit with three ice cold slushies? Or break up with me in a crowed hallway?" I yell back tears are threatening to fall. I couldn't help what she did still hurt but I still love her.

"No I told you was sorry about that" Quinn explained

"Yeah you also said you had your reason but wouldn't tell me why. You're only concerned with your own high school glory" I tell her sadly. Longing for the summers spent with her in my bedroom just lying there together talking about anything and everything.

"Don't play innocent you were nowhere to be found when I need you the most. You're the reason I'm like this! We were fooling ourselves thinking that this could ever work out" Quinn says and I can see her eyes turn cold.

"What do you want Quinn?" I sigh

"To write a duet for regionals. I was stupid enough to think we could go back to the way things used to be but I guess that's never going to happen" She said and with that she turned around and left.

* * *

I was in shock there Quinn was offering the exact thing I wanted, to get back together and I blew it. I knew I would need to make this right but even then I was unsure if things could ever truly work between us. I missed glee for the next few days to focus my energies on song writing. It wasn't easy dodging the gleeks for so long but in the end it was worth it. I quickly shot of the song to Quinn and hoped she'd be ready to sing it with me when glee rolled around Monday morning.

* * *

The moment I walked into glee Monday I knew she had learnt the lyrics. It was written on her face.

"Mr Schue if I may" I say walking to face my fellow gleeks "I'm sure my absence over the past few days has been noticed" I say

"Actually I hadn't noticed" Santana remarked

"Anyway, I was writing a song for us to sing at regionals" I announce causing the glee kids to all groan

"Didn't we shoot this idea down already?" Kurt asked with a bored expression

"Yes but after you hear it you'll all change your mind" I tell them determinedly "Quinn?" I call nervously hoping she was ready and I hadn't miss read the signs. To my relief she joins me up in front of the gleeks. They all had matching looks on surprise and were suddenly interested to see where this was going.

* * *

_(Rachel italics)_ **(Quinn bold)** (Both underlined)

_I remember when we use to be so tight_

_Now all it seems we do we do is fight_

_What happened to you to you and I_

_I'm so sick of all your lies_

At the start of the year we were still going strong our relationship was still in the honeymoon phase. But then it all turned sour; the lies began and with them came the fights. I don't even know when things started to go wrong one day everything was fine and the next it was hell.

**Where were you when it all went down**

**I needed you and you were nowhere to be found**

**You grew distant and I and I became cold**

**Your blaming me is really getting old**

I hadn't put that in the song. Quinn had added her own verses. I really hope she hadn't changed the chorus too. My surprise was obvious and that just made the audience all the more curious. I knew the event she was talking about. Last year when our friendship kind of stopped. We hadn't started dating yet but we had been friends ever since we were little. But in her sophomore year she got pregnant I knew I should never have reacted the way I did but I was so angry. This wasn't the way things were meant to go! I loved her and it felt like she had cheated!

**It is too late to say you're sorry**

_You're only concerned with high school glory_

Nothing lasts forever I can see that now

_Maybe we can find a way to_ fix this somehow

Luckily the chorus had remained the same. I knew now that I needed to apologise just as much as she did. Yes it was true she really wanted to be at the top and needed to remain popular but I should have accepted her need to re-join cheerio's after she had gotten her life together instead of resenting her for it. Starting our relationship like that made it destined to fail.

I think it's time that we more on

Maybe we can even try to get along

After all the fights and secrets that you hid

I still want to be friends like when we were kids

It was so easy back when we were kids we were always together and there was no lies. Everything was simple. Our worst fight was right after this year's sectionals when I had found out that Quinn gave up Beth to my mother without telling me. Is it not already bad enough that my mother didn't want me but now she has a new baby to love like she should have loved me.

* * *

Flashback

"Rachel wait you're being irrational!" Quinn yelled as I stormed out of her house. How could she not tell me about this. Beth is living with my mother of all people and Quinn gets visitation rights yet I barely get to see Shelby.

"No Quinn I can't believe you never told me about this. It's been months since you Beth was adopted and you never once told me!" I cried.

"Baby just let me explain" she pleaded. I stopped and turned towards her with tears staining my face. "I didn't want to hurt you and I knew how you felt about the pregnancy. And then Shelby is a sore topic so I thought it was best just to not bring it up" she explained. She reached out to brush the tears off my face.

"Don't touch me" I pulled away and got into my car and left her crying in her driveway.

End Flashback

* * *

**It is too late to say you're sorry**

_You're only concerned with high school glory_

Nothing lasts forever I can see that now

_Maybe we can find a way to_ fix this somehow

_I'm sick of you treating me like your little pet_

**Being on top makes everyone forget**

**I had my reasons for what I did**

_Those secrets really needed to stay hidden_

* * *

Flashback

Quinn and I finished yet another argument but this time it was more public. We were in the middle of glee when it started. None of the gleeks understood why we were fighting up until now our relationship had seemed perfect. Quinn had just been put back on the squad earlier that day and made head cheerio much to Santana's dismay.

"What were you thinking? Joining the squad again! Sue was awful to you!" I yell at her when I see her walk through the door in her white and red uniform.

"You mean kind of like how you were awful to me last year when you found out?" she retaliates. That stung it was like she had slapped me.

"I thought you were over that?" I whisper

"Yeah and I thought you were over telling me what I can do. I'm sick of it Rachel this is my life!" She yelled back. A small crowd was starting to form in front of the choir room.

"Fine live it without me then!" I screamed as I stormed out of the choir room with Quinn hot on my heels.

"That's right walk away!" She yelled from the choir room door "Leave me just like your mother left you! You two have more in common than you think!" she scream causing me to halt. The rest of the student body had frozen and were looking between the two of us to see what would happen next. I can't believe she just said that. I could tell she had regrated it but I couldn't stop myself.

"You'd know all about abandoning people wouldn't you Q. Some mum you are handing you baby over like that." I yelled back and regret it the second those words left my mouth. I knew she wasn't over giving up Beth "I'm sorry" I whispered but it was too late the Quinn I knew was gone and was now replaced with a colder version who grabbed the nearest slushy and threw it right at me but not before telling the entire school that no one not even my own mother wanted me.

End flashback

* * *

**It is too late to say you're sorry**

_You're only concerned with high school glory_

Nothing lasts forever I can see that now

_Maybe we can find a way to_ fix this somehow

**It is too late to say you're sorry**

_You're only concerned with high school glory_

Nothing lasts forever I can see that now

_Maybe we can find a way to_ fix this somehow

* * *

There was silence after we sang the closing notes no one knew what to say. Slowly the applause started but no one said anything they all just watched waiting to see what would happen next.

"I am sorry Quinn I know I said a lot that I didn't mean. I was angry and upset and that doesn't excuse what I did" I apologise looking her right in the eyes and meaning every word.

"I know." She said sadly "And so am I. I'm just as much to blame as you are" she admitted

"Can we try to work this out? Maybe start again as friends?" I nervously suggest. Very aware of eleven pairs of eyes trained on our every move.

"I'd like that" she replied with a small smile gracing her lips.

"I'm going to hug you now" I said as I approached her. I missed being in these arms so much. I had always felt safe in them.

We took our seats in the middle to fill the gap that we had caused in this club. As I rested my head on her shoulder I somehow knew that everything was going to turn out okay in the end. We would get our happy ending.

* * *

**AN: What did you guys think? I'm a sucker for happy endings.**

**I know I should be updating the fanfics that I already have instead of writing new ones. I'll try and get an update for them soon. Sorry!**


End file.
